Censorship of Regular Show in the Asian Pacific
Cartoon Network Asia Pacific has censored several episodes of Regular Show. Asia Pacific usually censors Regular Show due to sexual references, close to cussing words such as "Crap", "Piss" and "Turd" which are replaced with words such as "Crud" , "Tick" and "Plank". Asia Pacific also censors episodes with high intense violence even refusing to air several episodes of Regular Show. Season 1 "The Power" * "Now how in the H are we gonna fix this S?" is changed to "Now how are we gonna fix this hole?" * The line "Don't look at our crotches while we synchronize our watches!" is removed. * "You drill bit!" is removed. * During the end when Benson says "Keyboard crap" is changed to "Keyboard crud" "Just Set Up The Chairs" * When Rigby says "Benson's gonna drop his balls when he sees how good we set up these chairs!", balls is changed to gumballs. * Jimmy calling Benson a slop jockey, slop jockey is cut. * When Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost pick up The Special Entertainment, it is zoomed into their faces so no one would notice the beer cans. "Caffeinated Concert Tickets" * Rigby saying "I can't believe you want to do it just for some lady pecs." is changed to him just folding his arms. * The Coffee Bean squirting coffee out of his nipples is cut. * The translator swinging a chainsaw is cut. "Death Punchies" * "Sucky" from "He just digs with the sucky picaxe!" is cut. * "My pepperonis are roasting down here!" is cut. * The flashback with Mordecai kicking Rigby in the groin is cut. "Free Cake" * The entire scene of the naked party reference is changed to Muscle Man just saying "Skips is going to be so surprised!" "Meat Your Maker" * The scene where Mordecai's breasts are pumping is cut. * The scene with the barbecue exploding and Rigby using a tablecloth to put the fire out is cut. "Grilled Cheese Deluxe" * The entire "Ostrich with the balls" video is cut. * The astronaut punching his elbow in the wall of the van at the end of the episode is cut. "Prank Callers" * "Your mom's like, totally starving" is cut. * "Jerk dish!" is cut. "Don" * Don has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to the big amounts of homosexual references. "Rigby's Body" * Any instances with the word "Turd" is changed to "Plank". * Skips nipples pumping is cut. * "Get out of the body you worm!" is changed to "Get out of the body!" * The entire scene of the kid sliding down the slide and the close up of his butt is cut out, but it still showed the bodybuilder's consiousness going into the slide. Season 2 "Ello Gov'nor" * The taxi driving through Mordecai's body is cut. * "Ugh you're screaming like a friggin maniac!" is cut to just "Ugh you're screaming like a maniac!" * "Holy crap it's real!" to "Oh man dude it's real!" "It's Time" * The three words "Blood", "Guts", and "Dinner" as well as their scenes it cut. * "Their just gonna be talking about their feelings. Fully clothed!" is cut. * The entire preview for Pyjama Sisters 2 and "Pyjama Sisters sucks" is missing. * The tongue kissing scene is cut. It is also cut in the flashback. * "Who's screwing up around here?" to "Who's up here?" * The scene where Mordecai is blown out of Father Time's dimension is cut. "Dizzy" * Pops going into the Dizzy Dimension is cut. "My Mom" * When Rigby says that Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost are turds, turds is changed to planks. "Party Pete" * Party Pete has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to the high amount of sexual references. "Brain Eraser" * Brain Eraser has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to the high amount of sexual references and seizure references. "But I Have a Receipt" * Any instance with the store clerk with a ruler/sword through his body is cut. "Muscle Woman" * Rigby bumping into Starla was cut. * Muscle Man and Starla running towards each other while their breasts jiggling, as well as them tongue kissing at the end (with Mordecai commenting on how the whole thing was disturbing) was cut. * The two scenes where a naked Muscle Man is crying in the shower is zoomed into his face. "See You There" The word jerks from "When you jerks spilled soda in my face!" is cut. "Really Real Wrestling" * When Rigby says "All you can think about is Benson's crank" is changed to "All you can think about is Benson's--" before being interrupted by Mordecai. * Rigby hitting Mordecai with a fold out chair is cut. "The Night Owl" * "If a car was a girl, would you take her on a date and try to get to second base?" was cut. * Muscle Man pretending to stab Mordecai to scare away one of the contestants was cut. * "That jerk!" was cut. * The close-up of the liquid nitrogen can was zoomed in, to only include the word "Liquid," in order to keep impressionable viewers from thinking that cryogenically freezing themselves is a good idea. While there has been conclusive feedback for living after cryogenic freezing, it is only limited to amphibians. If a mammal (i.e. human) tried it, then the subject would be dead from hypothermia. Although the written word "nitrogen" was censored. The Night Owl saying "Nitrogen to make me famous." is just changed to "Freezing liquid to make me famous." * The officer breaking the car window was cut. * "Hey, get out of the way, jerkface!" was changed to "Hey, get out of the way!". * Any instances with The Night Owl's cut off head is cut. "A Bunch of Baby Ducks" * "Little jerks" was cut. "Skunked" * Rigby pouring coffee on himself is cut. Season 3 "Terror Tales of The Park" * Although all three episodes aired for Halloween night, only In The House airs as a normal episode due to the other two stories being too violent. * The entire scene where Muscle Man is ripped alive was cut. * The entire scene where Mordecai's head gets shot and falls to the ground is cut. "Camping Can Be Cool" * The scene with Eileen breaking the car window with a rock was cut. * The scene where Mordecai hits the Deer Man with a lantern, causing it to explode in his face was cut. "Slam Dunk" * The scene where Margaret was on her bike and her butt can be seen was cut. "Butt Dial" * Any instances with the line "Knotted twists" is cut. "Gut Model" * Muscle Man's stomach being fried by the fry monster is cut. "Video Game Wizards" * The toilet sounds from the mix tape were cut. "Replaced" * Monster killing a man was cut. * One man killing a man with a pizza in his chest was cut. * "I just shoved you" is changed to "I just pushed you". "Fists of Justice" * The scene where Klorgbane kills Archibald is zoomed into his face. "Dead At Eight" * The scene where Muscle Man goes into the tree is cut. * When Muscle Man says "You better get that kid up to bed right now, or I'll haunt you turds for the rest of your lives!" was changed to "You better get that kid up to bed right now, or I'll haunt you planks for the rest of your lives!" "Out of Commission" * The scene where Muscle Man is seen on a stretcher being taken into the ambulance with his butt on fire is cut. "Death Bear" * The scene where Mordecai kept shooting death bear was cut to Mordecai only shooting him once. Season 4 "Exit 9B" * Exit 9B has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to high intense violence. "Terror Tales of the Park" * Terror Tales of the Park has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to high intense violence, but has aired for Halloween night. "Bald Spot" * Bald Spot has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to high intense violence, but has aired for Halloween night. "The Christmas Episode" * The Christmas Episode has been confirmed not to air as a normal episode in Cartoon Network Asia due to high intense violence, but will air from December 10 to December 25 for Christmas. "Firework Run" * A picture of Hector with a rifle is turn into a rocket launcher, the US version is not included. Tested Episodes Season 1 * "The Power" TESTED and CENSORED * "Just Set Up the Chairs" TESTED and CENSORED * "Caffeinated Concert Tickets" TESTED and CENSORED * "Death Punchies" TESTED and CENSORED * "Free Cake" TESTED and CENSORED * "Meat Your Maker" TESTED and CENSORED * "Grilled Cheese Deluxe" TESTED and CENSORED * "The Unicorns Have to Go" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Prank Callers" TESTED and CENSORED * "Don" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING * "Rigby's Body" TESTED and CENSORED * "Mordecai and the Rigbys" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE Season 2 * "Ello Gov'nor" TESTED and CENSORED * "It's Time" TESTED and CENSORED * "Appreciation Day" UNTESTED * "Peeps" UNTESTED * "Dizzy" TESTED and CENSORED * "My Mom" TESTED and CENSORED * "High Score" UNTESTED * "Rage Against the TV" UNTESTED * "Party Pete" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING * "Brain Eraser" REFUSED AIRING * "Benson Be Gone" TESTED AND INCONCLUSIVE * "But I Have a Reciept" TESTED and CENSORED * "This Is My Jam" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Muscle Woman" TESTED and CENSORED * "Temp Check" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Jinx" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "See You There" TESTED and CENSORED * "Do Me a Solid" UNTESTED * "Grave Sights" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Really Real Wrestling" TESTED and CENSORED * "Over the Top" UNTESTED * "The Night Owl" TESTED and CENSORED * "A Bunch of Baby Ducks" TESTED and CENSORED * "More Smarter" UNTESTED * "First Day" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Go Viral" UNTESTED * "Skunked" TESTED and CENSORED * "Karaoke Video" TESTED and CENSORED Season 3 * "Stick Hockey" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Bet to Be Blonde" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Skips Strikes" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Terror Tales of the Park"(In the House only) TESTED and CENSORED * "Camping Can Be Cool" TESTED and CENSORED * "Slam Dunk" TESTED and CENSORED * "Cool Bikes" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "House Rules" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Rap It Up" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Cruisin" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Under the Hood" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Weekend at Benson's" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Fortune Cookie" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Think Positive" UNTESTED * "Skips vs. Technology" UNTESTED * "Butt Dial" TESTED AND CENSORED * "Eggscellent" UNTESTED * "Gut Model" TESTED AND CENSORED * "Video Game Wizards" TESTED AND CENSORED * "Big Winner" UNAIRED * "The Best Burger in the World" UNTESTED * "Replaced" TESTED and CENSORED * "Trash Boat" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Fists of Justice TESTED and CENSORED * "Yes Dude Yes" UNTESTED * "Busted Cart" UNTESTED * "Dead at Eight" TESTED AND CENSORED * "Access Denied" TESTED AND INCONCLUSIVE * "Muscle Mentor" UNTESTED * "Trucker Hall of Fame" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Out of Commission" TESTED and CENSORED * "Fancy Restaurant" UNTESTED * "Diary" UNTESTED * "The Best VHS in the World" UNTESTED * "Prankless" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Death Bear" TESTED and CENSORED * "Fuzzy Dice" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Sugar Rush" UNTESTED * "Bad Kiss" UNTESTED Season 4 * "Exit 9B" REFUSED AIRING * "Starter Pack" TESTED AND INCONCLUSIVE * "Terror Tales of the Park II" REFUSED AIRING * "Pie Contest" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "150 Piece Kit" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Bald Spot" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING * "Guys Night" UNTESTED * "One Pull Up" UNTESTED * "The Christmas Special" REFUSED AIRING * "Firework Run" TESTED AND INCONCLUSIVE Trivia * Even though these scenes were cut. A bumper featuring Skips nipples pumping from Rigby's Body and Mordecai's breasts pumping from Meat Your Maker were seen. Also the entire ostrich thing with the balls video was seen as an advert. Category:Regular Show Category:Asian Pacific censorship